


Те, кто остался

by Sasha_Holler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Неохота писать ни описаний, ни теговПросто еще один текст про майора, этим все сказано х)Персонаж этот марвелу не нужен, так что я о нем забочусь, то в звании повышу, то вот на похороны Тони Старка приглашуА еще я люблю Роуди





	Те, кто остался

Он узнал, что прошло пять лет.  
Они никак не ощущались для тех, кто исчез. Сон есть сон, рухнул обессиленно на подушку вечером и вот уже проклинаешь все на свете утром. Природа избавила от мучительного ощущения тянущейся ночи.  
Если учесть, как мало он спал, можно сказать, что он никогда еще не покидал жизнь так надолго. Что было довольно иронично, учитывая его пренебрежительное отношение к существованию и периодические в прошлом попытки откланяться насовсем. Впрочем, он не любил, когда ему об этом напоминали, даже в самом искреннем неслучившемся суициде есть какая-то отвратительная трагическая показуха.  
Вообще-то он ожидал, что мир за пять лет изменится сильнее. Дай ему волю писать жизненные сценарии, тут повсюду уже стояли бы небоскребы, увитые плющом, и нежная олениха прядала бы трепетными ушками, готовая сорваться и упетлять куда-то по Таймс-сквер.  
Это было в каком-то фильме. Такую помпезную хрень он бы сам не выдумал.  
Даже то, как он вернулся, уже забывалось, как забывается раннее детство, неяркий сон, одна выпавшая строчка в песне, названия всех просмотренных за жизнь фильмов после невинного вопроса “Посоветуй что-нибудь посмотреть”. Все сразу ухает как в пропасть, будто ты ни одного фильма не видел вообще никогда.  
А было еще такое кино, где люди впали в коматоз, в этом коматозе состарились, а потом из него вышли. В какой-то степени и они, исчезнувшие, были такими, только они не состарились.  
А вот те, кто остался — да.  
Те, кто был младше, подросли, а кто был старше, стал еще старше.  
Что он помнил последнее, что слышал? Ускользающее воспоминание, вот-вот схватишь, но совершенно очевидно это был его голос, одновременно резкое и невнятное бормотание врывающееся в коматоз, в твою голову, как в большую пустую комнату, щедрую на эхо.  
Из-за этого всего жизнь казалась неуютной, как неожиданный выходной в школе, когда занятия отменили внезапно, и ты вместо радостного безделья впадаешь в странное оцепенение, просто глядя в волнистую серость за окном (например, там ливень) и пытаясь нащупать воображаемыми ногами воображаемое дно в этом озере, куда ты вдруг выпал из реальности. Ему еще вдобавок было сложнее из-за непонимания, куда теперь себя применить, потому что всю жизнь ему находили только одно применение, ну и в последние годы немножко два.  
Тони Старк умер. Мало какая новость могла быть настолько неожиданной, за довольно короткую его жизнь люди успели привыкнуть и в каком-то смысле уверовать, что он будет существовать всегда, возможно, продолжив его в уме из Говарда Старка, как кусочек пластилина из большого кусочка, тем самым их уравнив.  
(Бывший?) подполковник Аллен, кое-как собрав свое блуждающее сознание, понял - он скорее ожидал бы услышать, что умер (бывший?) полковник Роудс, потому что это было бы как-то логичнее. Сам Роудс так бы сказал, что это логичнее, и пошутил бы в духе “это потому что я черный”, избавив тем самым всех от запретного желания пошутить так же.  
Это просто было бы логичнее, потому что Тони Старки по законам жанра обычно не умирают так рано, они же не французские гангстеры. Ну или умирают с возможностью воскреснуть в другой вселенной.  
Существовали еще разные другие жанры, но он не очень-то разбирался.  
Стоило Аллену подумать об этом немного больше, и он пришел в ужас.  
Когда любишь кого-то, по-настоящему легче переживать невыносимое горе самому, чем вынести то, как переживает его он.  
Велика вероятность, что он не сможет смотреть на него. Если подполковника Аллена поставить перед выбором: упасть с большой высоты в ящик с гвоздями или придумывать, что сказать человеку, переживающему потерю самого близкого человека (не тебя)....  
\- Идемте, идемте, — говорил Росс, застегивая манжет. Аллену было неловко по трем причинам: секретарь Росс в последний момент приглашал его на похороны Тони Старка, сам Аллен по этой причине был для этого как-то слишком расслабленно одет. Свитер, куртка. Вопрос уместности гражданской одежды был столь мучителен. Он, может, и в армию пошел для того чтоб не думать, как одеваться каждый день.  
И третья причина — довольно-таки неловко, когда в твоем присутствии кто-то застегивает манжеты. Это жест не для посторонних людей. Рубашку он что ли переодевал здесь?  
\- Нет, простите, я не думаю, что это удобно.  
\- И зря. Судя по списку гостей, мероприятие масштабное, и вдова уж наверняка все обставила со вкусом. Не сочтите за цинизм, похороны Тони Старка — все равно что Вудсток, не сильно закрытая вечеринка. Ну, как хотите. И да, подполковник, если вам нужна реабилитация для возвращенцев — записывайтесь в программу. Группа набрана, но для вас расширим. Вы понимаете, — Росс чуть склонил голову. — Приказа как такового нет…  
\- Но есть.  
\- Но я очень жду ценный кадр обратно. Поправляйтесь. Идемте.  
\- Но я не…  
\- Я вас и не приглашаю. Но рассчитываю, что вы меня довезете. Потому я вас, признаться, и вызвал. Я там планирую попробовать все сорта виски.  
Он не пошел не потому что ему было неудобно. На самом-то деле. Он просто страшно боялся его там видеть. Так и сидел в машине.  
Он очень боялся увидеть его старым, потому что когда кто-то стареет не рядом с тобой (а ты хотел бы, чтобы с тобой), это тяжело пережить.  
Наверное, все слухи были правдой, и полковник действительно не был человеком и очень тщательно ухаживал за своим человеческим облачением, потому что когда он постучал ему в водительское стекло, Аллена чуть удар не хватил. Боковое зрение вообще приняло его за подростка, таким маленьким он казался в этом траурном костюме.  
Он медленно опустил стекло.  
\- Все уже закончилось?  
\- Нет, — Роудс казался усталым. Да и был им скорее всего. — Там Росс виски хлещет.  
\- Он вам сказал, что я здесь?  
\- Нет. Мы не разговариваем.  
Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга.  
\- Хотите подвезу домой? — спросил Аллен спустя минуту.  
\- А Росс? — полковник кивнул в сторону дома.  
\- Он сказал, чтобы я его сюда привез. Про обратно уговора не было.  
\- Машина-то служебная.  
\- Но я-то не на службе.  
Роудс едва заметно улыбнулся, Аллен мог поклясться.  
\- То есть, это просто услуга, а вы теперь друзья?  
\- Ну, мы разговариваем.  
Теперь он точно улыбнулся, это определенно была улыбка, даже возможно усмешка.  
\- Мне тебя не хватало.  
Он обошел автомобиль и сел на пассажирское сиденье. Но не пристегнулся. Аллен медленно тронулся, и какое-то время они ехали молча.  
\- А ты знаешь, где теперь мой дом?  
\- Если вопрос стоит так, то нет. Но я могу везти и не домой. Я могу вообще никуда вас не везти, если не хотите. Можем просто ехать.  
\- Мне нравится, — ответил Роудс после паузы. — Давай просто поездим.  
Они просто ехали еще минут двадцать, пока он не заговорил снова.  
\- А теперь мне всегда будет чего-то не хватать.  
\- Простите.  
\- За что?  
\- Не знаю.  
Они выбрались на пустое шоссе из аллеи растущих вдоль дороги деревьев, и въехали в заходящее солнце как в оранжевое море. Или в огонь.  
За то, что раньше были все, а теперь только я, мог бы он сказать, но было неудобно говорить под водой. Или в огне.  
\- У папы вот здесь был кармашек, — Роудс указал на его откинутый солнцезащитный козырек. — И в нем очки-авиаторы. Я всегда ждал, чтобы начало солнце в глаза светить, и он их взял и надел. Очень круто смотрелся.  
\- Вы не поверите, — Аллен залез в карман куртки и вынул очки-авиаторы.  
\- Да ладно! Серьезно?  
\- А кто вообще в них плохо смотрится?  
\- Твоя правда. И что это, волшебный карман? Может, там и водка есть?  
\- Нет.  
\- Жаль.  
\- Есть джин, — он залез в другой карман и вынул маленькую бутылочку.  
\- Иисусе. Ты что, в отеле живешь?  
\- Да. Видели мой волшебный карман?  
\- Был бы волшебный, жил бы в Сан-Диего.  
\- Я пять лет зарплату не тратил, а ее все выплачивали…  
\- Шутишь, да?  
\- Шучу конечно.  
Роудс улыбнулся еще раз, а потом закрыл рукой глаза, поставив локоть на дверцу, выдохнул и притих, теперь уже надолго, даже когда море оранжевого цвета стало темно-синим и холодным. Впереди ждали ночные заправки, гнусный ночной кофе и опавшие вчерашние пироги, предрассветный озноб и особая бессонная ясность в голове, когда выходишь из накуренной машины в прозрачный воздух, и тебя всего пробирает до костей, везде, кроме этого места слева, со стороны волшебного кармана, где что-то теплое бесконечно бьется и бьется.


End file.
